oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Nappa
Antonio Nappa was an Italian inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Mark Margolis. Character Summary Nappa was an Italian mob boss sentenced to prison for killing a man in a strip bar. He takes control of the prison's Italian gang after Peter Schibetta is sent to the psych ward. He also works in the kitchen. He partners with Kenny Wangler to sell drugs and is often advised by Chucky Pancamo. Nappa's life is ruined when Simon Adebisi, leader of the rival Homeboys gang, infects him with HIV. This would lead to his demise in the HIV unit of Oz, as he was suffocated in his sleep. Plot Summary Season 2 Nappa first arrives in Oz being told by both Warden Glynn and Tim McManus that he cannot commit revenge against the man who raped Peter Schibetta. As Schibetta's actual godfather, he goes to Italian staff member Lenny Burrano and asks him what Adebisi, Schibetta's rapist, values most. Nappa advises Glynn to conduct a random drug test — during which, Burrano selects Adebisi for testing. Once he is weaned off his drug addiction, Adebisi wants to murder the Italians until an inmate named Kipekemie Jara dissuades him. Without Adebisi, the Homeboys are no longer a threat so Nappa steals their drugs so they can come and work for him. He comes to an agreement with Wangler to work as partners. Wangler must, however, kill Jara so the Italians can once again control Adebisi. Season 3 The Italians, with help from Wangler's crew, now run drugs in Oz. Adebisi, free from the psych ward, apologizes to Nappa for raping Schibetta. Nappa believes Adebisi is sincere, and decides he can be of help to the Italians. However, Adebisi goes to work in the AIDS ward and stabs Nappa with an HIV infected needle without his knowledge. In the kitchen, Wangler's friend and fellow Homeboy, Malcolm Coyle, wishes to be in on the drug trade. Nappa refuses, and fires him from the kitchen crew. Nappa turns out to be right when Augustus Hill turns Coyle in for murdering an Italian family member on the outside. Fearing revenge from Wangler, Kareem Said, leader of the Muslim gang, calls a meeting of the heads of the Italian, Latino, and Aryan gangs to protect Hill from the Homeboys. To demonstrate his loyalty, Nappa murders Coyle. Later, he and Adebisi bond over their mutual homophobia. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Gloria Nathan tells Nappa that he is HIV positive, so he is moved to Unit E, the AIDS ward. He decides to publish an autobiography which would focus on mob activity. The gay inmates alert Chucky Pancamo about this and Pancamo pays one of them, named Nat Ginzburg (Nappa's cellmate and secretary), to murder Nappa. Ginzburg suffocated Nappa in his sleep later that night. Season 6 Nappa returns as a spirit in the Afterlife to narrate an episode with Hill. Appearances Season 2 *Animal Farm *Escape from Oz Season 3 *The Truth and Nothing But... *Napoleon's Boney Parts *Legs *Unnatural Disasters *U.S. Male *Cruel and Unusual Punishments *Secret Identities (Death) Season 6 *A Failure to Communicate (Spirit) Kill Count Personal *'Unnamed Man': Shot in the head with a silenced pistol. (1998) Proxy *'Kipekemie Jara': Offered Kenny Wangler partnership in the drug trade if he kills him in revenge for Simon Adebisi raping Peter Schibetta. (1998) *'Malcolm Coyle': Ordered his death for the deaths of the Ciancimino family and to protect Augustus Hill. (1999) Category:Characters Category:The Italians Category:Emerald City Category:Unit E Category:Prison gang leaders Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Post Mortem Characters Category:Drug dealers Category:Murderers Category:Characters killed by The Gays